Arigato
by valz1117
Summary: —Gracias, Mikasa. Día 6 del evento "Semana Rivamika 2019" organizada por el grupo "La hermandad rivamika"(Si les gusta la pareja pueden unirse) Temática del día: "Familia". AU Posible OOC, Romance fluff Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (La llama asesina)


Levi Ackerman salía de su oficina rumbo al estacionamiento de su empresa. Estaba cansado, Su día fue más pesado de lo usual. Papeleo, reuniones, papeleo, citas con futuros inversionistas y más papeleo. Estaba considerando seriamente en demandar a Erwin por explotación laboral. Pero al recordar que era un buen amigo suyo, desechó la idea.

Una vez en el estacionamiento ingresó a su auto, encendió el motor y dio marcha hacia su apartamento. Decidió no encender la radio debido al pequeño y molesto dolor de cabeza que tenía (producto de todo el trabajo que tuvo), sumando que no tomó su clásico té negro mañanero porque se le había hecho tarde. Hoy definitivamente no fue su mejor día.

Solo quería llegar a su apartamento, dormir y pasar un rato con su esposa e hijo. No los había visto en todo el día. El niño tenia un cita con el pediatra (Nada serio solo era un chequeo ) y Mikasa siempre se encargaba de llevarlo. Se fueron muy temprano en la mañana, así que no pudo despedirse de ellos.

Por otra parte, Mikasa no quiso despertarlo. Aun era temprano y se notaba que él estaba cansado debido a su arduo trabajo, así que decidió plantarle un suave beso en la frente e irse sigilosamente. No sin antes dejarle una nota en el refrigerador donde decía que fue a llevar al niño a su cita y que después ella se iría a trabajar. Pero que antes lo dejaría al cuidado de su abuela hasta que terminara su horario laboral.

Por otro lado, la alarma sonó treinta minutos después que Mikasa se fue, pero Levi tenia tanto sueño que la dejo pasar.

"_cinco minutos más"_ se dijo a si mismo. Mas esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en veinte y cuando sintió los rayos de sol en su rostro se levantó rápidamente de la cama y vio la hora.

Ocho de la mañana.

"_Mierda_" Pensó. Solo tenia media hora para bañarse, arreglarse, comer e irse si quería llegar puntual. Nunca antes en su vida se había bañado y vestido tan rápido. Comió lo que pudo (Por suerte Mikasa había dejado su desayuno listo) pero dejó de servir el té al ver la hora. Ocho y veintitrés.

"_Demonios_" tomo su maletín, las llaves del apartamento y del carro. Después de eso salió rumbo a la oficina. Llegó veinte minutos tarde. Al entrar se encontró con un sermón de Erwin y su oficina desordenada.

Si, definitivamente hoy no fue su mejor día. después de minutos en la carretera llego a su apartamento.

_"Por fin"_ suspiró al sacar las llaves e introducirlas en la puerta.

—Estoy en casa —dijo mientras quitaba sus zapatos.

Enarcó una ceja al no recibir respuesta. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver si su esposa se encontraba ahí, pero no. Se dirigió a su habitación y tampoco. Se estaba preguntando donde podría estar su mujer hasta que escuchó unas risas en la habitación de al lado, se dirigió ahí y se encontró a Mikasa sobre la cama de su hijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Ambos eran un mar de risas y Levi no pudo evitar contemplar tal hermosa escena. Ver a su esposa jugando con Harry, Su pequeño hijo, le hizo recordar lo afortunado y feliz que era. Incluso el dolor de cabeza que tenía desapareció.

Levi era un hombre que había pasado por muchas situaciones para llegar hasta donde estaba. Su madre falleció cuando el solo era un niño de once años, no tenia padre así que quedó al cuidado de su tío kenny, hermano de su madre. Él le brindó lo que pudo; un techo, educación y comida. Pero Levi nunca sintió esa calidez familiar que tanto añoraba.

En la universidad conoció a Erwin, su mejor amigo y actual jefe. También conoció a Hange, una castaña bastante extrovertida que hasta el día de hoy se pregunta como es que sigue siendo su amiga si siemore solía molestarlo por su baja estatura. De igual forma conoció a su primera novia, Susan Brown.

Susan y él estuvieron juntos alrededor de dos años y medio pero terminaron por cuestión de diferencias. Ella no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo y su personalidad era tan distinta a la suya que no llegaban a complementarse. Sin embargo, no le guardaba rencor, terminaron en buenos términos y gracias a ella experimentó lo que es sentir que te gustara una persona. Pero, fue con Mikasa Ackerman con quien experimento lo que es amar a una persona.

Se conocieron en una reunión en la empresa de Erwin, el jefe de Mikasa era un inversionista interesado en un futuro proyecto que lanzaría el rubio con ayuda de Levi. Mikasa en ese entonces era la asistente del inversionista y Levi cuando la vio por primera vez, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella joven chica era muy hermosa.

Después del éxito del proyecto, se decidió organizar una especie de cena para conmemorar tal triunfo. Fue ahí donde ambos azabaches se fueron acercando. Levi decidió hablarle primero (Después de que Hange le presionara debido a que se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de verla). Charlaron toda la noche mientras tomaban vino y degustaban la deliciosa comida. Levi se sintió cómodo hablando con ella. A pesar de ambos ser un poco serios, su conversación fluía con naturalidad. Se dio cuenta que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común además de su personalidad y apellido; A los dos les gustaba el rock alternativo y odiaban la música comercial, también les gustaba los lugares donde no había mucha gente y odiaban el ruido. Sus animales favoritos eran los perros y los caballos. Y a ambos les encantaba la literatura clásica y uno que otro libro de terror.

Hange, unas mesas atrás, notó el buen ambiente que se había creado entre esos dos, así que decidió organizarles una pequeña cita con ayuda de su novio Moblit, con el objetivo de que su amigo finalmente tuviera una pareja. Ella lo aceptaba, le preocupaba que a sus veintiséis Levi siguiera soltero. Después de romper con Susan no se intereso en ninguna otra chica a pesar de que varias se le insinuaban. Así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar a esa linda chica de veinte años que evidentemente había flechado a su amigo?.

Unas semanas después, Hange tenia todo organizado y le conto a Levi su plan. Este ultimo la regaño por una media hora diciéndole que no se metiera en su vida, que era su problema, entre otras cosas. Pero al final terminó cediendo e invitando a salir a aquella chica llamada Mikasa.

Ese día estaba sumamente nervioso. Ya hacia mucho tiempo que no salía con una chica y había olvidado como actuar o que decir. Sin embargo, al final todo salió bien. Los días siguientes seguían comunicándose por mensajes de texto e incluso llamadas. Ocasionalmente iban a una cafetería a pasar el rato o salían a caminar por distintos lugares de la ciudad en sus días libres. La química iba creciendo cada vez más y un año después de armarse de valor le pidió que fuera su novia. Todavía podía recordar las palabras que le había dicho esa tarde:

" _Puede que no sea bueno para expresarme, ni mucho menos para demostrar mis sentimientos. Pero si puedo decir con seguridad que me gusta estar a tu lado_. —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. _Contigo siento que por fin he encontrado a mi igual, a la persona que es capaz de entenderme y comprenderme. Mikasa, ¿Me permitirías ser el tuyo —Tu igual— también?."_

De igual forma, podía recordar que ella quedo unos minutos en silecio mientras lo veía con un brillo en los ojos pensando su respuesta. Levi sentio que casi se hacia en los pantalones debido a los nervios. Sin embargo, para su felicidad, la respuesta fue afirmativa.

Su relación marchaba bien aunque habían veces donde tenían problemas como cualquier otra pareja. Ambos sabían manejarlos de una manera madura. El tiempo fue pasando y dos años después se casaron y al año siguiente tuvieron a su primer hijo llamado Harry quien en la actualidad tenia tres años.

Hoy, a sus casi treinta y tres años no podía estar más agradecido de tener a una maravillosa esposa a su lado dándole cariño sin importar su difícil carácter, al igual de un hijo que no paraba de repetirle que era el mejor.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta viendo a su familia.

Mikasa poco tiempo después sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver a su esposo de pie en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Hace cuánto estaba ahí?.

—Oh, bienvenido a casa —Exclamó levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho rato?

Pero Levi no respondió. Seguía en la misma posición mirándola fijamente.

—¿Levi? — frunció un poco el ceño mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Sucede algo?

Cuando estuvo frente a él, no pudo evitar ensanchar sus ojos sorprendida al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¿Querido, estas bien? —preguntó confundida correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Gracias —dijo— .Por todo, Mikasa.

— Levi, no se a que te refi…

—Te amo —la interrumpió depositando un piquito en sus labios y separándose un poco de ella.

—Yo también pero...

Esta vez, fue interrumpida por su hijo.

—¡Papá! —exclamó emocionado al ver a su padre.

Con cuidado se bajo de su cama y se dirigió corriendo hacia su progenitor a la velocidad que sus piernitas le permitían.

—¿Cómo te has estado comportando? —cuestionó mientras se agachaba y lo tomaba en brazos.

—Bien —respondió el infante con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero ¿eh?.

Mientras Levi hablaba con su hijo, Mikasa aun seguía confundida (Y sonrojada) por el repentino comportamiento amoroso de su esposo. No obstante, decidió dejarlo pasar y acercarse a sus dos hombres favoritos.

Levi por otra parte no pudo controlar aquel sentimiento. El sentimiento de agradecerle a ella por todo lo que a hecho por él; por estar ahí siempre, por aconsejarlo, por calmarlo, por aceptar sus sentimientos, por casarse con él, por darle esa calidez hogareña que tanto deseó y lo más importante, por darle un hermoso hijo y formar una hermosa familia con él.

Su mamá antes de fallecer le decía:_ "Después de la tormenta (Los problemas) encontraras un bello arco iris (La felicidad)" _y en definitiva, Mikasa al igual que su hijo eran ese bello arco iris.

_"Mikasa y Harry, gracias por hacerme feliz"_

* * *

_Editado: 19/05/20_


End file.
